The invention relates to thermoplastic extruding, and more particularly to methods of manufacturing an etched extrusion.
It is known to etch an extrusion by embossing after the extrusion has cooled. This is done, for example, with extruded automobile seat weltings to provide a grainy or leathery appearance.